


Wedding in Hell

by BlackQueen42



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, carmilla is the daughter of satan, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen42/pseuds/BlackQueen42
Summary: In order to rule over Hell, Carmilla has to find someone to marry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I am french so.... Enjoy!

Once Upon A Time in hell, lived Carmilla, a young girl almost as normal as everyone. Almost because she could teleport herself wherever she wanted, almost because she could light things on fire, almost because she was as strong as a train and as fast as a jet, almost because she could turn into a giant black cat. Almost because she was the daughter of Satan.

One day as she was reading in her gigantic library, her father came to her and told her he wanted to retire and that she would be the one to take his place. Thrilled, Carmilla jumped on the occasion to be the ruler of Hell. She was already planning to redecorate in her head when her father said that there was one catch, she had to be married to rule. That’s how Carmilla ended up in the human world, searching for a husband.

When Carmilla arrived on Earth, the sun was high in the sky. Her golden-brown eyes took a little time adjusting to the new lighting. A few minutes later, she was ready to start her research. She first met a handsome man on a white horse. The men was named William and Carmilla first thought that he looked like the perfect husband until he started talking. He was arrogant, manipulator, selfish and a real momma’s boy. God Carmilla hated that. She resumed her research, more determined than ever. She met another man named Kirsh but she thought he was too dumb and way to kind to be the ruler of Hell by her side. After Kirsh came Theo but there was something about him that Carmilla didn’t like at all.

The sun was going down and Carmilla was starting to lose hope in finding her soulmate. She didn’t want to go back empty-handed and disappoint her father. Lost in her thought, she didn’t see the figure that was approaching her. A few seconds later she was on the ground. The person helped her get up, apologizing profusely. Looking up for the first time, she saw how breathtaking the girl was. It was love at first sight for the daughter of Satan. To redeem herself, the girl invited Carmilla for lunch. Still love struck, she didn’t even thought about her father and accepted immediately. Laura invited her to her house and cooked her a meal. They talked for what seemed like hours. That’s how Carmilla learnt that Laura was the only child of an over protective dad, that her mom died when she was young, that she loved Harry Potter and Doctor Who, that she loved cookies and that she dreamt of visiting the world. If Carmilla wasn’t already in love with Laura, she sure as hell would be now! Seeing that it was getting late, Laura offered Carmilla to stay over. Not wanting to tell her that she could teleport back to her bed in a matter of seconds, Carmilla accepted the offer. Because there was only one bed and tiny couch, the two girls ended up sleeping in the same bed. The next morning, Carmilla woke up first, with Laura in her arm. She wondered how they got in that position but she realized that she really didn’t care. She was so relaxed and comfortable! Plus Laura was too warm to move. She wanted to wake up in that position for the rest of her life. Unfortunately, she really had to go back to Hell. She left a note to Laura saying that she would come back tomorrow. And she did. For weeks she visited Laura everyday. They would go to the beach, the park, the library, the attraction park or anywhere Laura wanted to go and Carmilla would follow. After 2 week, Carmilla came out to Laura as the daughter of Satan. Fearing her reaction, Carmilla braced herself for what was to come. But instead of the screams of horror and the looks of disgust, Laura took Carmilla’s face between her hands and kissed in softly whispering “I know”. After that, they went on many dates around the world. Carmilla loved the way Laura’s face would light up when they reached a new country.

Of all the places they went, the Eiffel tower in Paris was Laura’s favorite so Carmilla planned to propose there. She set up a romantic dinner with candles and music. When dessert came, Carmilla dropped on one knee and poured her heart out for the girl that had stolen it. With tears of joy running down her face, Laura jumped on Carmilla’s arm alternating between kissing her soft lips and saying “Yes”.

The new fiancées went to Laura’s house to pack her things and then they went to Hell. There was waiting Satan. When Carmilla told her father the good new, he was furious! He wanted his daughter to marry a strong, capable man not a fragile little girl! Laura reached out for Carmilla’s hand, seeking comfort and reassurance. Carmilla smiled at her and looked at her father in the eyes. She started telling her father the story of how she fell deeply in love with Laura. She told him that it didn’t matter if she were to marry a boy or a girl and that the important was that the love between them was real. After hearing her daughter talk like that, Satan had no other choice than to accept Laura into the family. He organized the biggest wedding Hell had ever seen. Some might even say that they saw him cry a little when his daughter said “I do”.

The day after the wedding, Laura woke up in Carmilla’s arm and sighted in content when she realized that this would be the way she would wake up for the eternity. She wondered how she got so lucky. Carmilla was beautiful, kind, clever, affectionate, and pretty powerful too. She leaned down and kissed her wife’s cheek before going back to sleep.


End file.
